Ben Henderson vs. Brandon Thatch
The first round began. Bendo lands a leg kick. And another. Bendo staying on the move, Thatch stalking. Bendo lands a jab. Thatch beginning to look frustrated already. 4:00. Bendo lands a right to the body. Thatch lands a body kick. Bendo lands a leg kick. Another. Bendo lands a good left to the body. 3:00. Thatch lands a body kick and a right. Thatch lands an inside kick. Bendo drops him with a front kick to the body briefly. Thatch lands a partially blocked high kick. 2:00. Bendo lands a leg kick. Bendo lands a counter right. Bendo lands a right hook to the body. And another hard one. Thatch lands a body kick. Bendo lands a body kick. 1:00. Thatch replies with a hard one. Bendo lands a jab. Thatch landed a flying knee to the body and a high kick that knocked Bendo into the cage, Bendo relaxed and played with his hair. Lol. 30. Bendo lands a leg kick. Thatch stalking. Bendo lands a right hook to the body. Thatch lands a right. Bendo lands a leg kick, R1 ends, 10-9 Bendo. R2 began. Bendo tries a flying knee. Bendo pressuring now. Thatch barely misses a knee to the head. Stalking again. Bendo jabs. Thatch lands a right hook. 4:00. Bendo lands a leg kick. Bendo lands a crisp jab. Thatch lands a jab. And a leg kick. Bendo lands a right hook to the body. Thatch lands a right. 3:00. Bendo blocks a hard high kick. Thatch stalking. Thatch lands a spinning back kick. Bendo lands a right to the body. Thatch lands a jab. Thatch lands a good one-two. Bendo fakes the single. He lands a nice jab. Thatch lands a right and a body kick. 2:00. Thatch lands a hard right. Thatch lands a body kick. Bendo lands a jab. And an inside kick. And a left. Thatch lands a body kick. He lands a combination, misses a backfist, gets a trip, lands a right, two lefts as Bendo stands. They hug randomly. Thatch lands a left. Bendo lands a leg kick. 1:00 as Thatch landed a right shovel hook and a right, kneed the head. Thatch got a beautiful trip, kicked the leg twice. Again. Let him up. 35. Bendo lands a right to the body. Thatch misses a back kick. 15. R2 ends, 10-9 Thatch. R3 began. Bendo lands a jab. And an inside kick. Thatch hurts him with a right. Bendo lands a right hook. Bendo lands a high kick and a right hook. He lands a jab. And a right to the body. 4:00. Bendo lands an inside kick. Thatch lands a high kick and a nice right. Thatch showing great head movement slipping punches with head down, stuffs a double kneeing the body, trying a back kick, left uppercut, Bendo stuffs a trip. Bendo tries a double. Thatch defends. Lands a right under. Bendo working hard. 3:00. Bendo gets it. Bendo gets the back, both hooks. Crowd going wild. Mouse under right eye of Thatch. Bendo briefly trapped the right arm. Heel kicks. Big swelling under Thatch's right eye. 2:00. Bendo being very patient. Bendo lands two lefts. He got the body triangle. Lands a right or two. Right elbow. 1:00. A few more short rights. 35. Boos. Bendo switches to an armbar, Thatch escapes easily, they stand and break, crowd roaring, 15 as Thatch lands a jab. Bendo fiddling with something in his mouth. Toothpick? Thatch stalking, R3 ends, 10-9 Bendo. R4 began. Swelling under both eyes of Thatch. Thatch lands a jab. He is showing urgency. Feints. Bendo lands an inside kick and a left. Thatch lands a jab. And a double jab. 4:00. Thatch ate a few lefts and rights to the body, knees the body. Bendo works a single. Thatch defends. They break. Thatch kneed the forehead of Bendo. Bendo landed a right to the body. They touch gloves. Bendo landed another right to the body, ate a left. 3:00. Thatch landed a left. And a jab. Bendo landed a right to the body, got a beautiful takedown to half-guard. Passed to side control. Two right elbows, got the back. One hook. Now the other. 2:00. Thatch turns out, half-guard. "Elbow!" crowd chants. Bendo keeps the back, five or six right hammerfists. Knees the body. Thatch's nose is bleeding badly. Bendo trips him back down, both hooks. Works for the choke He has it. It's in. Thatch taps, holy shit. Impressive.